Octopus Alpha
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: 500 años en el futuro ya nada será igual en absoluto. ¿Qué clase de delirantes cosas afectarán a la sociedad? ¿Y si nuestras vidas se separan en dos matrices diferentes? ¿Qué tan reaccionaria es la moralidad es un planeta agonizante y emergente al mismo tiempo?


Hola, gente bonita de FF. Dejo mi más reciente y delirante idea que combina el universo de Fim, con el mundo de la Ciencia Ficción. Espero que disfruten el leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo. ^^

Vick Sorvali Productions ® Unauthorized distribution of this product is considered a serious crime and will be penalized with 3 months of 'Suck My Dick'. Thanks. ^^

**Octopus Alpha**

**Prólogo**

Rodeada por una inmensidad de capas de diversos colores que van desde los más chillones naranjas y amarillos, hasta los más tenues y sutiles azules y púrpuras; una luz de color morado, alimentada con un intenso brillo blanco en la punta y una cola que le da un aspecto espermatozoidal, atraviesa a la velocidad de la luz a aquél espacio de forma de sombrero, que representaba el espacio y el tiempo. Su naturaleza es tranquila. La velocidad a la que va delata que tiene prisa por llegar a su destino, pero es tan recta la trayectoria que sigue, que uno podría decir que no es de naturaleza hostil. Los sonidos que hace asemejan a los de un generador de ondas electromagnéticas, de aquellos viejos cacharros que están ya descontinuados desde mediados del Siglo XXI. Los electrones que la conforman son tan inquietos que pequeños rayos bebés la circundan mientras corre a prisa por susodicho espacio.

A lo lejos se divisa su destino. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una especie de núcleo? ¿Una estrella? ¿Por qué lleva tanta prisa? Responder a eso corresponde a una labor tan titánica para usted tanto como para mí. Ninguno de nosotros dos tiene las variables, así que sólo nos queda mantenernos al nivel empírico de la mera observación. Un momento, ¿qué está haciendo? Acaso… no puede ser… se está… ¿se está acaso… partiendo en dos? ¿Es eso siquiera posible? Mire sus rayos, cada vez más inquietos aferrándose a permanecer unidos como uno sólo; sin embargo, la fuerza que los orilla a separarse pareciera ser 10 veces mayor. Inclusive da la impresión de tener un motivo magnánimo. Como si estuviera llena de vida. Dos fuerzas imparables, actuando simultáneamente. El vector A y el Vector B separados por 90°. Sus magnitudes no son muy diferentes. ¿Qué nos podría dar esto como resultado? Sencillo. Dos posibilidades, o algo muy bueno, o muy malo. Vaya, ¿no cree que es fascinante? Siempre he sentido curiosidad por el estudio de los extremos; sobre todo cuando actúan en el mismo plano. ¿No lo cree usted? Estoy ansioso por ver cómo esto se desarrolla. Un momento, observe… ¡el núcleo! ¡Ha hecho su respectiva escisión también! Un momento son… ¿matrices? Un conjunto de muchos números. ¡Por Dios, pero qué buen par de ejemplares! Usted disculpará mi efusividad, es sólo que esa frase se me pegó al observar a las damas y su buen par de razones para amar a todas ellas. Pero en serio… ¡qué matrices tan perfectas! Son identidades de ¿3x3? ¿10x10? ¿100x100? No. NxN. Es claro que son perfectas matrices cuadradas, y también es claro que una es el reflejo exacto de la otra, pero… ¿cómo saberlo con certeza?, si desde aquí se siente el exquisito espíritu de la diversificación. Se hacen cada vez más grandes. Un sin número de posibilidades para esa extraña luz que allá se dirige sin desacelerar su ritmo. ¿Escuchó eso? ¡Se ha separado completamente al fin! Esto es único. Compañero, es un honor compartir este magnífico momento de la ciencia a su lado. Estamos ante lo que podría ser el mayor logro de la era moderna posterior al gran Dios romano, Jesucristo. ¡Deme un abrazo, ahora mismo, amigo mío! ¡Eso es!

Aquél chasquido fue exquisito pero mire usted ahora la forma en que ya se han incorporado a las matrices. Descuide, los procesos naturales, por más básicos que sean suelen resultar poco estéticos para la vista humana. ¿Alguna vez tuvo hijos? Yo tampoco, pero he visto nacimientos de humanos, focas, delfines, y toda clase de mamíferos; así que es algo natural que esto ocurra así. Por mi parte estoy fascinado hasta con la estética de esto. Imagine usted que esa luz tendrá un sinfín de posibilidades en cada una de esas dos matrices… pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿por qué dos? Cualquier fanático religioso blandiría torpemente una bandera de desaprobación ante esto, se lo aseguro, pero nosotros sólo debemos disfrutarlo y preguntarnos, ¿por qué dos? Se supone que alma sólo hay una, ¿no es verdad? Ha, ha, ha. Dios, no puedo esperar a que los de la comunidad científica se enteren de esto. Ahora mismo estoy tan ansioso que no puedo pensar en las repercusiones de esto, y estoy seguro de que usted tampoco, pero ya sabe usted: "Todo a su tiempo". Por ahora sólo puedo observar… ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Ya vio las coloraciones!? ¿Por qué adquiriría una de ellas el tono rosado fucsia? ¿O es mexicano? Da igual, siempre he sido pésimo para los colores. ¡Mi ex esposa me lo decía cuando me pedía ayuda para escoger sus vestidos!

Dios, mire la compatibilidad que tienen. Las dos se han adaptado a sus respectivos espacios satisfactoriamente. Esto rebasa mis expectativas con creces. ¡Mírelas! Las matrices no eran exactamente iguales después de todo. ¿No es eso lindo?

Espere, aquí tengo un paño. Dios, qué peste. ¿Qué lo estará provocando? ¿Será porque una de las matrices se ha tornado gris? Huele como a Azufre procesado en la vieja fábrica de la ciudad donde crecí. Odiaba ese aroma, pero ahora no es tan horrendo. Esto es tan fascinante que cualquier cosa, por mala que parezca, toda ésta situación la vuelve automáticamente buena. Por otro lado, mire a la matriz de la izquierda. ¡Cómo brilla! Desearía que emitiera un olor fuerte y agradable para contrarrestar al de la matriz de la derecha, pero en fin, no todo se puede en éste mundo… aunque todo ésto me haga pensar que sí. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¿No lo siente? ¡Es la dulce sensación del optimismo! Me siento motivado. Nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida. Oh, descuide, trate de hacerlo en la cubeta. ¿Su esposa cocina bastante, verdad? No se preocupe, si tiene ganas de vomitar de nuevo sólo hágamelo saber. Despacio, despacio. Vamos, ¡alégrese de esto! Mire, la masa grisácea crece. Ya su olor es casi insoportable, pero por alguna razón a mí me huele a gloria. ¿Un momento, está… creciendo? No puede ser… ¡no! ¡Es imposible que cualquier espacio soporte este nivel de contaminación! Pero esta contaminación… se siente… diferente… no me parece familiar. ¿Nuclear? No. Entonces, ¿cómo es que…? No, no puede crecer así. ¡Ya está tan cerca! ¡Cúbrase!

Petri Van Hoff se secó el sudor de la frente y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta la cocina y apagó manualmente la tetera, la cual chillaba desde hacía varios minutos. Se retiró las lagañas de los ojos y tomó la tetera con poco cuidado, logrando sólo una quemadura en el meñique y regando todo el líquido sobre los blancos azulejos. Un sistema de limpieza automático a base de vapor consumía el líquido sólo en la zona afectada, así que la cocina no se mantuvo sucia ni por un segundo más.

–Maldito sueño. –bufó tomando una manzana de la mesita–. Es la tercera vez ésta semana.

Caminó hacia el amplio ventanal de su departamento de soltero. La vista futurista era tan inmediata que lo calmó de la terrible pesadilla que había estado sufriendo desde hace algún tiempo. Suspiró y finalmente sonrió, dando una firme mordida justo antes del momento en que el sol artificial de aluminio se erigía sobre el horizonte, alumbrando tanto a las almas humanas como a las no-humanas, comenzando su día, literalmente, de forma automática.


End file.
